Bye Bye Bye
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Rin had enough. She and Sesshomaru had the biggest fight. What will happen? Don't own Inuyasha or NYSNC's song Bye Bye Bye. Enjoy! RinXNar


**Bye Bye Bye**

**In this fanfic, Rin and Sesshomaru have the biggest fight. Rin finally had enough and decides to leave, only to fall into the arms of Naraku. Don't own Inuyasha or NSYNC's song Bye Bye Bye. Enjoy! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT I WISH YOU NEVER CAME INTO MY LIFE!" Sesshomaru roared. Rin eye's widened with surprise then anger replaced her face. "FINE! IF YOU HATED ME SO MUCH, I'LL GO! HAVING A LONELY IS WHAT YOU ALWAYS WANTED! SO FINE! I'LL LEAVE! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU NEVER EXSISTED!" Rin screeched. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little and felt his heart jerk a little. Rin stormed to her room and slammed the door.**

**She had enough. She and Sesshomaru had their last fight. Rin packed her things angerly. Tears of anger were in her eyes. She tossed her hair back as she packed the last of her things. She buckled her backpack and got it onto her back. The seventeen year old girl looked around as she slowly opened the door. She crept out and quietly closed the door. She bolted for the door and threw it open and ran out into the night.**

_**Hey hey**_

_**Bye bye bye**_

_**bye bye**_

_**Oh oh oh oh**_

_**(Rin) (Verse 1)**_

_**I'm doing this tonight**_

_**You're probably gonna start a fight**_

_**(Sesshomaru)**_

_**No this can't be right**_

_**Hey baby c'mon**_

_**(Rin)**_

_**I loved you in your sleep**_

_**And you one kept one for me**_

_**So now it's time to leave **_

_**and make it alone**_

_**I know that I can't take no more**_

_**It ain't no lie**_

_**I wanna see you out that door**_

_**Baby, bye bye bye**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Just another player in your**_

_**game for two**_

_**You may hate me but it..**_

_**Ain't no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye bye**_

_**Don't really make it tough**_

_**Just wanna tell ya **_

_**that I had enough**_

_**Might sound crazy but it..**_

_**Ain't no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye bye**_

_**(Verse 2) (Rin)**_

_**You just hit me with the truth now**_

_**Yea you're more than welcome to.**_

_**So give me one good reason**_

_**Baby c'mon**_

**Rin continued to run as she dodges tree branches and roots sticking out of the ground. Little did she know, Kagura was watching her from above. "So...she finally left Sesshomaru. Naraku will be pleased with the news I'll bring him," she giggled. Back at the house, Sesshomaru was sitting in his study and was startled by Rin's sudden leave and dashed after her, suddenly feeling guilty for what he said. "Rin...I never meant those things. Please forgive me..." he thought as he ran.**

_**I lived for you and me**_

_**Now I really come to see**_

_**That life would be much better**_

_**with you gone**_

_**I know that I can't take no more**_

_**Ain't no lie**_

_**I wanna see you out that door**_

_**Baby bye bye bye**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Just another player for your game for two**_

_**(Rin)**_

_**You may hate me but it...**_

_**Ain't no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye bye**_

**Kagura arrived at Naraku's castle and told him the news. "So...she's on the run. We might as well offer her a new home. Bring her to me," Naraku said. "Yes, Naraku," Kagura said taking off. Meanwhile, Rin was hiding in a tree, taking a break. "Hey, kid," a voice behind her said. Rin turned around to see Kagura. "Whatta ya want?" she asked. "I heard about your fight between you and your former lord. I came to offer sancutary. I know you can't say no. If you do say no, Sesshomaru will catch you and drag you back where he'll-" "STOP IT!" Rin shouted covering her ears, eyes tightly shut. Kagura smirked and gently took her onto her feather just as Sesshomaru was arriving. Rin saw him and gasped. "Kagura, hurry!" she urged. Kagura took off faster before Sesshomaru could catch them.**

_**Don't really want to make it tough**_

_**Just wanna tell ya I had enough**_

_**Might sound crazy but it..**_

_**Ain't no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye**_

**Rin looked back as Sesshomaru chased them from the ground, worry on his face. "Kagura, he's behind us!" Rin said. "Hang on, Rin. It's about time I lost him," Kagura said. Rin grabbed onto Kagura's shoulder as the feather sped up. "Rin, do you have anything that might throw him off us?" Kagura asked. "I think...yea!" Rin said taking out a smoke bomb. She took aim and threw it to the ground. It smacked Sesshomaru and a cloud of choking smoke covered him. Rin heard Sesshomaru cough and hack and smiled. "Go!" she said. Kagura's feather disappeared into the clouds. "Rin!" Sesshomaru coughed.**

_**(Rin) (Verse 3)**_

_**I don't wanna be a fool**_

_**in this game for two**_

_**So I'm leavin' you behind!**_

_**Bye bye bye! (Don't wanna make it tough)**_

_**Make it tough! (Had enough)**_

_**And it ain't no lie **_

_**Bye bye bye!**_

**Moments later, Kagura and Rin arrived at Naraku's castle and the two hopped off. "Nice trick back there. Never knew that you would be that tough," Kagura said. "Thanks..." her voice trailed as she saw Naraku come out. "Good of you to make it. For a few moments, I thought that Sesshomaru-" "I DON'T WANNA HEAR HIS NAME AGAIN!" Rin screamed, pincing her eyes shut like she was in pain. Kagura and Naraku smirked. "I like her hatred...be at my side and I can help you dispose of the one who hurt you," Naraku said, stroking Rin's long raven hair. Rin fell into his arms, sobbing. "Just keep me away from him! Please!" she cried.**

**(Chorus)**

_**Don't wanna be a fool for you ( I don't wanna be a fool)**_

_**Just another player in your game for two**_

_**But it ain't no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye bye!**_

**Sesshomaru arrived, making Rin's heart stop. Then, clenched her fists. "LEAVE ME ALONE! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE TO ME!? JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I HATE YOU!" Rin screamed. Sesshomaru jumped a little at Rin's sudden scream, a look of surprise. Then, his face replaced with saddeness. "Rin...I'm-" "IT'S TOO LATE FOR I'M SORRY! WAY TOO LATE! I tried to do everything right, but you would always scream at me. Maybe the villagers were right about you! You're nothing but a cold-hearted demon! You could never love and never will! I should've listened..." Rin shouted, turning away. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. "Just go! If you hated me, just leave! Get out of my life..." Rin said. Then, she sobbed and ran inside.**

**"What did you say to her, you miserable snake!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Nothing. She came her on her own free will. You broke her heart and now it's too late to get it back. Too bad...and here I thought you two would always be together," Naraku sneered. Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, but before they could fight, Rin jumped from the roof, a sword in hand. Naraku jumped away, but Sesshomaru couldn't get away and the blade rammed through him, making him spit out blood.**

**They both hit the ground, Rin yanking out the blade, glaring at Sesshomaru's bloody form. Sesshomaru's breathing became slow. "R..Rin..I'm sorry.." he said before breathing his last. "Sorry, but I can't forgive you," Rin muttered. Then, she ran into Naraku's arms. "You did the right thing, dear one," Naraku said.**

_**Don't wanna really make it tough**_

_**Just wanna tell ya I had enough**_

_**Might sound crazy but it**_

_**ain't no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye bye!**_

_**Don't really wanna really make it tough**_

_**Just wanna tell ya I had enough**_

_**Might sound crazy but it**_

_**ain't no lie..**_

_**Bye bye bye!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Whoa...talk about a feud. Review and spend a free day with INUYASHA!**

**Inu: OO;; Not again...**

**Shippo: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!**

**You're already in a story, Shippo. Chill out.**

**;Shippo sobs;**

**OO; O..k**


End file.
